


The Story of Tonight

by FlightOfTheStars96



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Night Only, Soulmates, Westallen AU, meeting by chance, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfTheStars96/pseuds/FlightOfTheStars96
Summary: Iris West is stuck in Keystone having the worst night imaginable. will meeting Con Artist Barry Allen make her life any better or worse? she's about to find out





	The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ( Please don't ask about 'The Simulation Game' and 'You Wish You Knew', I don't wanna update for the sake of updating
> 
> Anyway, you all know I only write stories I want to read; I wanted to read a story like this so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it)

It’s 11:02 PM and Iris West is stuck in a city where the only person she knows has kicked her out. She has about 60 bucks on her and her phone is dead. Coincidentally her dad just got a new phone for which she hasn’t memorized his new number, while her brother and best friend are currently away on holiday in a different time zone where they can’t possibly be of any help. 

This is a nightmare for Iris, an actual nightmare.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, she just missed the last train of the night back to Central City and the next one is at 7 in the morning. 

If Iris knew how her day would end, she probably would’ve stayed at home and never would've made the trip to this Godforsaken place. “stupid! Stupid! All for a boy huh?” she berates herself for being in this situation.

She could tell that the train station wasn’t particularly a safe place but right now it is all the accommodation she has, considering that she has no idea where the nearest hotel is. 

Ugh who is she kidding? More like the nearest motel. At this point she can’t afford any place to sleep. A train ticket from Keystone to Central City costs 55 bucks and she only has 60 on her; there’s no way in hell she’s going to find a place for the night for 5 bucks.

As she just stands there looking at the monitors written " NEXT TRAIN: 7AM", the cleaners start coming out of a room with cleaning buckets. One of them tells the couple sitting at a nearby bench to leave. she already knows they’re going to kick her out too. 

She looks outside and sees two guys who’ve been pacing around ever since she got there, as if they’re waiting for her to come out. This sends chills down her spine. She could ask the cleaners to allow her to stay inside the station, but she can just tell that these people are overworked and have no interest in talking to anyone right now. It wouldn’t hurt to try though, right?

“Uhm, hello there, good evening sir?”, she says to the middle-aged man with a mop bucket and earphones in

No response.

Maybe he didn’t hear her?

She pats him on the shoulder, “Hi! Hello sir”

“WHAT?!” the guy snaps as he turns to her

“Uhm Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, I know I saw your co-worker kicking people out, I was wondering if there’s any chance I can stay in here while you work, I promise I won't disturb you or be of any inconvenience”, she says trembling a little because of the nerves

They guy looks her up and down, his expression unreadable and then just deadpans say “NO!”

Iris is taken aback by this, sure she knew it was possible he would say no, but she didn’t think it would be that easy for him to just shut her down like that 

She tries to protest, “Sir Please, I’m stuck in this city, my phone is dead, and I don- “

“Look princess” he cuts her off, “I don’t know what your story is and frankly I don’t care, I’ve heard them all. NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE is allowed in here after hours, the station opens at 6:30AM, you can come back then”, he says dismissively

“Sir please I don’t have anywhere else to go”, she pleads

“Oh, please sweetheart, look at you, you look like a million bucks. I’m sure you have a lot of money to spare, there’s a hotel three blocks from here. Go there and come back tomorrow morning like everyone else, we’re not going to break the rules for you, you’re not special” He says yet again dismissively.

His tone is final and to prove this he puts his headphones back on and goes back to mopping.

Iris stands there in shell shock, one tear dropping from her left eye. this was it. This man was sending her out to the wolves to get eaten. She could feel the tears on the edge of her eyes ready to pour out like a waterfall. She had to try and stop herself from crying. This was no time to be weak.

As she walks towards the exit, she can’t help but feel hurt by the man’s words. He looked at her appearance and just assumed she was rich. He judged her without knowing anything about her. The idea that he thought she thought she was special baffled her. where did he even get that?

Iris was not oblivious of the way she looked, she was stunning but one thing she was not is rich. She knew how to put herself together and look amazing in whatever she wore. Right now, she was wearing black leather pants, a yellow semi-formal shirt and a gorgeous Prada coat her dad got her for her birthday, plus ankle-high black boots to complete the look. She had a small YSL bag Eddie got her a few years ago. But the man knew none of these details, to him she looked like a rich woman straight out Vogue Italia and he was not going to spare her any compassion because screw rich people. But then again, could she really blame him? Appearances could be deceiving and it was clear that although she was not rich, her life was better than that of most. 

As the sensory doors opened, she decided she was going to put on a brave face and walk to the hotel like the rude man had suggested. She had no idea what she was going to do when she gets there but that’s a bridge she’s going to cross when she gets to. she thought to herself.

Barry is coming from an unfortunate night of gambling. he frowns to himself thinking about how he managed to scam those people for three nights in a row without anyone suspecting anything but somehow got caught tonight. He shouldn't have been drinking. The alcohol messed up his game and he got too comfortable. 

He keeps replaying what could've went wrong in his head but his thoughts are interrupted by screams from a woman and groans from what sounds like men. 

Barry has lived in keystone his entire life and knows there’s a lot of crime here, Even he himself could be considered a criminal, he should just mind his business. Whoever the lady is should’ve known not to walk on Snart street this late at night. Everyone knows that. It’s called Snart Street for a reason.

But he’s having a shitty night already and there’s a lady in trouble, it wouldn’t hurt to try and help her right?. After all, he has nothing left to lose. 

As he rushes right to where the commotion is coming from, he is met with the site of a woman kicking a man in the groin and then throwing a mean punch at another one before they pick up something and start running. Damn, she has a mean right hook, he thinks to himself.

Before he knows it, he’s right in front of her as she’s bent down trying to catch her breath.

“Hey hey hey, are you ok?”, he asks

She stands up straight, immediately taking a defensive stance ready to throw punches at him.

“woah woah settle down now”, he says traising his hands in surrender moving away from her personal space a little.

“WHAT DO WANT FROM ME?’’, she asks while breathing heavily, her face is guarded, and he knows she definitely doesn’t trust him. Good. He thinks to himself, she shouldn’t trust anyone in this cursed city.

“I’m sorry Miss, it’s just that I heard you screaming, and I was wondering if I could help. Seems like you had it under control though”

“Under control? Did you not see them take my purse?” she barks at him, now fixing her hair and her clothes

He watches her for a while. The light from the streetlights is shining on her brown skin and making her glow. Beautiful. This woman is breathtakingly beautiful. He thinks to himself

“WHAT?” she interrupts his thoughts, “Wondering what you can steal from me? Well guess what buddy, I have nothing left to steal. I have nothing! so you can just walk away and go on about your night”, she says, voice full of anger and pain.  
He could feel the pain in her voice, he could see her trying to hold back tears, but her eyes keep trying to betray her. He should walk away, he should definitely walk away. dealing with emotions has never been his strength and this woman seems to be going through a lot right now. But he can’t though, He can’t just leave her here like this. Plus, she looks like she’s from out of town, no offense Keystone ladies but no one here dresses this good.

“Hey look, I’m so sorry okay, I know I’m a stranger and you just got robbed, is there any way I can help? anything I can do for you?”, He says in a firm yet sympathetic voice that tells her he really wants to help.

“Well do you have 55 bucks with you and enough money to book a hotel room?”

“....uhm….no?

“ Then you can’t really help me, now can you?” she asks as she starts to walk away

He just stands there for a moment confused by the little interaction that just happened. He snaps out of it and walks faster towards her

“Wait miss, look.” He grabs her hand but in a non-aggressive way to stop her from walking away. He doesn't know why he's doing this. The woman is not interested in his help and to be honest, he really can't help her, he should just take the hint and walk away.

What happens next surprises them both. As he grabs her hand, he feels a jolt of electricity and by the little gasp she lets out, he knows she felt it too. Her face is now flushed, and he lets go of her hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck

“Look miss”

“Iris, my name is Iris, stop calling me miss”, she says

“Iris” he repeats the name but he’s really saying it to himself. Beautiful name, he thinks.

“I'm Barry, Barry Allen”, he says this then cringes when he realizes he just gave out his full name to a total stranger

“What do you want Barry Allen?”  
He feels like he’s going to pass out at the sound of her voice saying his name. 'damnit Barry, what has gotten into you? Why are you acting like a 13-year-old with a crush? Get it together' He thinks to himself.

“uhm Iris look. I don’t know you, you don’t know me, but right now you are walking on a very unsafe street and it would really suck if anything were to happen to you.....again” He says then sees her relax a bit as if she’s taking in every word he’s saying. 

She looks at him so intensely with her gorgeous dark brown eyes illuminated by the street lights and before he knows it, he just blurts it out, 

“ Look, You just lost your purse which sucks and I really don’t have any cash on me to help you out but I’m sure I can figure something else out when I get to my place, But I can’t just leave you out here so can you please come home with me?”

Her face changes, he’s not sure if it's guardedness or panic or both.

“excuse me?”, she asks in a low voice still staring at him

“I promise I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, I’m not like that at all. You can use my phone to call whoever you want. just come home with me and we'll figure something out. Please, Let me help you ” He says staring back at her

**Author's Note:**

> ( Thanks for reading and supporting all my work, I really appreciate it. Please do leave a kudos and likewise I always enjoy Feedback.)


End file.
